lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
Senti * Como nos tradui la frases seguente? Simon ** "I feel cold." ** "I feel stupid." ** "It feels cold in here." ** "The air feels cold." ** "This paper feels like silk." *A me, la traduis ta es: ** Me senti fria; ** Me senti stupida; ** Pare fria en asi; ** La aira pare fria; ** Esta paper palpa como seda/Esta paper palpa sedin--Guido Crufio 21:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) * "Me senti fria" sinifia "I feel (something) in a cold way". Cisa nos pote interprete esta como "I feel cold", ma on pote duta. Me sujesta "me senti me es fria" (I feel myself to be cold). La cosa cual me senti (la ojeto de senti) es la idea ce me es fria. La mesma per "me senti me es stupida". Simon *Strana, si me ta tradui esta frase en esperanto, me ta dise "Mi sentas min esti malvarma" cual es esata como tu ia tradui el en LFN. Ma cuando me tradui el en LFN me trova ce me tradui el "Me senti fria" an cuando asetante ce "Me senti me es fria" es ance un bon tradui. Cisa car me lingua natural es engles, cisa car me senti ce LFN ave plu libria ce esperanto en traduis. Ta es interesante descovre si Sunido e Myaleee comprende la tradui "me senti fria"?--Guido Crufio 08:34, November 16, 2011 (UTC) **En esperanto me ta dise "mi sentas min malvarma" sin "esti" (ma la usa de "esti" no es un era, natural). Simon ** Guido, me suposa ce tu vole sabe como me tradui "j'ai froid". En esperanto me dise "estas malvarme al mi", ma en LFN me ta dise "me es frida", con la partisipio de la verbo "fri" per mostra ce la state no es natural ma es la resulta de un cambia de state. Sunido *Grasias Sunido - acel es un punto de vista diferente--Guido Crufio 09:46, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ** "Me es frida" es un idea eselente, ma el evita la demanda, cual es como on tradui esta sensa de "feel" (no esta sensa de "cold"). Como tu ta tradui "I feel tired" (mi sentas min laca) en lfn? Simon * "Pare fria" no es esata la mesma como "it feels cold", ma cisa el sufisi. On pote dise ance "on senti se es fria", cisa. Simon **me gusta la usa de "pare". alga cosa pote "pare" sola a un vivente cual pote persepi. no ambiguia. **Pos plu pensa, me acorda. Simon * "The air feels cold" es plu difisil. "La aira dona un senti fria"? "La aira fa me senti me es fria"? Me suspeta ce un bon tradui corta esiste per esta, ma me no ia trova el. En esperanto me dise "la aero sentiĝas malvarme" (la aira es fria sentida), an si me ia trova nunca esta espresa en cualce disionario de esperanto. Simon * "Palpa" es transitiva. On palpa la paper, donce on no pote dise ce "la paper palpa como seda". Esta sensa de "feel" es multe simil a acel en "the air feels cold", ma tu senti (!) coreta ce el conteni plu forte la idea de toca e palpa. Esce on pote palpa un cosa sola con la manos (e cisa la pedes)? Cuando me adormi, esce me corpo palpa la leto? Me no sabe serta. Simon *Estas es multe interesante. Me pote comprende cual tu dise, ma me pensa ce on ta comprende la me traduis (cual pare simple, cisa TRO simple!). Me senti ce on ta comprende en la mesma modo ce on comprende la frase "Tu es coreta" cual cisa no es coreta gramatical, ma porta la mesaje. Sur "palpa" me opina ce esta parola sinifia "feel" un cosa fisical, con cualce parte de la corpo.--Guido Crufio 21:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) *En esperanto, "palpi" sinifia "esplora par mano". Me no sabe esce "palpa" es plu jeneral en lfn. "Tu es coreta" es gramatical bon: la sola demanda en el es esce un person pote es "coreta". Esta es un demanda de vocabulo e definis. Me vide no problem major en corti "tu opina es coreta" a "tu es coreta". Simon *me responde (fada ante los a supra): ** "I feel cold." ***"me senti ce me es fria", "me es fria" (esta es prosima a la otra) ** "I feel stupid." ***"me senti ce me es stupida", "me pare stupida a me" ** "It feels cold in here." ***"me senti ce es fria asi", "es fria asi", "pare fria asi a me" ** "The air feels cold." ***"me senti ce la aira es fria", "la aira es fria" (prosima, o esata?), "la aira pare fria a me" ** "This paper feels like silk." ***"me senti ce esta paper es como seda", "esta paper pare sedin a me" jorj Vocabulo * spino secur = \n safety pin **bon. * costelin = \a ribbed * veluda costelin = \n corduroy * duri = \vi \vt harden **bon * unida = \a \adv together **eselente! * a ves pos ves = \adv again and again, time and again, time after time Ei * Nos regulas de fonolojia proibi la segue "ei", ma nos ave parolas como "ateiste", "preistoria", e "reincarne". La proibi crea problemes conoseda cuando nos vole ajunta sufisas a tal parolas como "fea", "fe", "vea", etc. Donce me vole demanda per ce "ei" es proibida. Bon, alga parlores va trova ce el es un segue difisil per pronunsia, o difisil per distingui de "e". Ma nos lingua conteni ance otra segues de leteras per cual nos permete pronunsias spesial: "club" klube, "strada" estrada, "psicolojia" sikoloʒia. Esta es an un de la cualias eselente de nos lingua! Me vole sujesta ce nos pote permete la spele "ei" e ce on pote pronunsia el como e si on prefere. "Ei" no ta deveni subita un segue comun, ma nos ta pote evita la problem de , etc. Si alga parlores no pote pronunsia "fea" en un modo diferente de "feia", esta no importa: ambos parolas es ja "fea" en la lingua presente. La parolas como "ateiste" no plu ta es esetas. La sola eseta ta es "tri", ma el es ja un eseta. Simon * Simon, tu ave un bon demanda. Sunido *esce tu intende ce "feia", "feida", "fein", "veia", e "veinte" ta es pronunsiada como tre silabas? ("fe-i-a", "fe-i-da", etc), o ce nos distingui e e ej? *"Feia" ta opera como "plaia" e "oio". Nos regulas dise ce el ta es feja. "Ei" no ta es un ditongo en otra casos; "feida" e "veinte" ta ave tre silabas, e "fein" ta ave du. Simon